Im a broken rose
by hunnybun-luver01
Summary: while asleep nana gets a phone call from hachi that she never talked to after the fight...what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

If I cOULD cHanGim

still watching the anime and stuff so i don't know the end so this a "what if kinda thing "

Chapter 1! part 1

_"Nana wake up ,Nana...Nana." "Stop leave alone!" _ Tears began to run down nanas face. She knew that nana was gone and she would never come back. That bastard of a husband used her and took advantage of her, in his on sick way,but she knew that she couldn't do anything for her... she couldn't protect her anymore. Nana lost the person that was dearest to her, her emotions weld up inside she knew that she didn't love takumi like she did nobu. but it was to late for anyone to stop her from getting married. Nana just wanted to her baby live like a normal kid with two parents.

Ren could feel the warm but cold tears on his bare chest, but why was she crying he thought to himself.

"Hey Nana whats wrong ?" he touched her gentle with the his warm hand.

"All i wanted was hachi to be happy is that too selfish?" She was only thinking about herself.

"Well it depends the situation in this case then no, your her friend and so that wouldn't make it selfish." He hugged her tight and kissed her forehead and went back to sleep.

She couldnt stop thinking about what happened the last time she saw her. She couldn't look at her, the pain inside her heart grasped everything that she build up to become hachis friend crashed into millions of tiny pieces. If only I could change.IF only I could change what happened between us maybe...just maybe then i ...slowly she drifted off to sleep thinking if she could change what happened in the past then she would be happy with the future..

a/n notes : that was chapter 1 part 1 well if u liked it then review and if you didnt well my bad !!!


	2. chapter 1 part 2

well heres chapter 1 part 2

in joy please!!!!

Nana was still asleep, she was tired of looking in the past. She wanted to make things better...start over. Nana was actually quiet lonely with out her friend. She never wanted to be over rens house most of the time by herself. It made her feel like...like a house wife just waiting for her husband to come home...plus she never would be in the perfect wife. Plus the blast was finally starting to be known in Tokyo, but the company that sponsored them. Between blast they would rather spit in their faces for playing them like little lost puppies. Ren was already up, he was just watching nana as she was sleeping. How_ in the world was he going to propose to nana? she always found out what he was doing, damn her for being so keen. The only thing he had to do was look in to those eyes and she knew what he was up to._

_( i need your love... I'm a broken rose) _Nana's phone went off.

"Hello"nana mumbled trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes.

"_Nana"_ She knew the soft cry of hachi._ But why would she be calling?_

"why are y-o.. _i_ mean what happened, are you okay did something happen?" nana didn't know what to say.Why would hachi call she hadn't talk to her since the fight 2 months back.

"I'm sorry...can we meet, i need to talk to you personally..it only take a moment of your time just please?" hachi was crying even more, she couldn't stop tears were running down her face.

"Okay but where? and when." Nana really wanted to see her.

" Can we met right know, at the small store where we bought the two strawberry cups." Nana manged to get out.

"Okay ill be there in 20 minutes bye." Nana hung the phone up, she hurried and got dressed, how would she act, she hasn't seen hachi in 2 months.

"where are you going?" Ren was curious to what happened..for hachi could call nana.

"I'm meeting an old friend."Nana was done getting dressed and just about to run out.

"Hey your cell phone!" Ren yelled out, he ran after nana to give her the cell phone. Damn she walks to fast when shes worried about something.

"Here you left this in the bed." Ren could hardly get a breath in.

"Thanks..bye"Nana said as she walked away._ Why would hachi call me? what about jun-Chan? how should I react when something bad happens?_ Thoughts went through Nana's head man she never thought so hard in her live. She was about a block from the store.aa

a/n:  
now.


End file.
